


Call Me Disaster

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Cigarettes, Depression, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Issues, First Meetings, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Protectiveness, Running Away, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Skipping Class, Smoking, bad boy!Dan, nerdy!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Call Me Disaster

_Come with me, let's die anywhere else. Anywhere… Just not here._

Rebelling against the system had been imbedded in an emo teen from a younger age, but that did not keep Daniel from having a secret soft spot especially when it came to an older, nerdy boy whom had recently transferred. He would never admit it to anyone else, of course, since he was already given a hard enough time over the clothes he chose to wear and he did not even know the exact name of an ambiguous sexual identity. 

Filled with teenage angst and hormones trying to assert dominance, he kept primarily to himself for fear of even more embarrassment aside from coming off as a posh know-it-all stumbling through life just as clueless as everyone else; old enough to comprehend depressing realities, but still unable to understand the reason behind it was the very definition of where he was right now. That would not stop him from standing between a group of notorious bullies to protect the newest addition from being a victim.

“What're you doin’, Gaylord? Get outta our way, we've got fresh blood.”

“Sod off,” he sneered, fingerless gloves stretching as a fist balled up in case he needed a weapon, “Going to get through me? Y'know I won't hold back.”

“... You've won this round, Howell. Can't protect 'im from everything.”

Rolling dark brown eyes at the empty threat Dan's hand relaxed as he turned attention to the cowering, lanky figure behind him dressed in a Muse t-shirt covered by a dark blue flannel that warmed the ice in his irises. Assuring the older lad that no harm would come he helped the other stand, blushing profusely upon realizing his arm was now wrapped around a slim waist when the newcomer fell against his side, “You alright?” 

“Y-Yeah I think so, thanks.”

“Don't mention it. I'm called Dan, by the way.” 

“Phil.”

“Try and stay out if trouble, 'kay?”

“You're leaving so soon?”

“Got better things to do than stick around.”

Removed from the brief physical contact the younger one shoved covered hands into pockets of a black and purple patchwork hoodie, electric purple converse squeaking against tiled floor distraction him from the second set of footsteps walking a distance from behind. Glancing back as he reached the set if heavy doors, he snorted out a huff of laughter as the same student now followed like a lost puppy, “Come on then, or I'll leave without you.”

“I can tag along?”

“Will you stay if I say no?”

“Nope!”

“Okay, fine, whatever”

Once outside in the cool autumn air the two were boundless, the older one falling into step without question as Dan led them both to an abandoned junkyard loitered with spray paint tags and long dead bonfires surrounded by empty beer bottles, green glass spilling some of the clear liquid onto the mostly dry ground. Daniel did not take a look back as he began to climb along a rusted car hood, chipped yellow polished fingers scrambled to pull his weight onto a wooden platform, offering an upturned palm trees help his acquaintance, “Mind if I have a fag? Didn't have time this morning.”

“Oh, sure.”

“You want one?” he asked, brandishing an orange lighter in his left hand as a cigarette balanced between another thumb and forefinger, tip burning brightly as he took in a long drag.

“I've never smoked.”

“Did I ask that? I'm not gonna rat you out if you take a couple puffs.”

“Wouldn't know how.”

“I'll show ya,” he stated with a shrug, “Only if you wanna though.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Atta boy!”

Handing over the filtered roll of paper to more gentle grasp, watching as the butt was placed between thin, pale lips. Trying not to laugh at the shaky breath that pulled out some tobacco with a fit of sharp coughs he patted a slender shoulder to help relieve the other as another smoother inhale was given, “Don't push yourself.”

“I'm fine.”

“So… Tell me, what's a cityfolk like you doin’ in Reading?” 

“Dad got a better job offer and we moved with 'im,” Phil explained, chewing on his lip self-consciously while handing back the cigarette, letting out a squeak when their skin brushed, “You grew up here?”

“Unfortunately… Got a little brother on the way and he's gonna have to go through the same shitty system.”

Letting him ramble on, seemingly that it was much needed, Phil offered what support he could by barely knowing anything if the other boy. For once he was able to provide a shoulder to cry on instead of being the vulnerable one per usual, wind whipping a wisp of smoke around them as fringes went with it, both quickly going to help fix the other's when their foreheads bumped together.

“Sorry!” the older one shouted immediately, afraid if angering him when a snort shot out from narrow nostrils, “You're adorable.”

“Yeah? Well, get your fill 'cos I'm leaving town in the morning 

“With your family!”

“On my own.”

“And leave your parents?!”

“Eh, they've got a new son. One that won't be a complete fuck up.”

“You don't mean that!” Philip exclaimed in a higher pitched voice, “They'd miss you!”

“Heh, wouldn't notice. ‘Sides it hasn’t felt like home since…”

Not needing to hear the rest to tell where the younger one was going he scooted closer to continue showing support even though they did not know much about each other, “It’s dangerous to go alone, take me with you.”

“I’m not your responsibility.”

“I’m not yours, but you kept me safe anyway! Let me do this, please.”

“...Right, but I’m not waiting for you if you’re late.”

“Fine by me!”

Spending the rest of the afternoon together while somewhat awkward proved to be better for Phil rather than staying inside all day to learn what was deemed important by higher ups. Hours spent in that abandoned landfill he was starting to get why it was an ideal place for the mysterious brooding man; what better place to go when you were no longer needed by those you thought would never find a replacement?

Parting ways after indicating a designated rendezvous point, Phil was hit with the sudden realization that his parents would have been notified of the spontaneous absence when he had not been ill earlier. Stomach sinking per usual at the discipline that would inevitably follow he was not as daunted this time around knowing that in less than twenty four hours he would be out of the unfamiliar town with a boy, one that he was starting to fancy no less, and take matters into their own hands. Meanwhile that same boy was shrugging off the shouting of his full name and half-lived promises of being grounded, trying to hold back laughter knowing that this would be his last night under their roof.

“You should expect this by now, mum,” Dan muttered loudly under his breath before retreating to his room like any recluse would, placing a pre-packed bag next to a bedside drawer, “Not like you’ll miss me anyhow.”

Bright and early, as planned, Daniel made his way into the kitchen on stealthy feet as he ducked into the kitchen to add light snacks to the provisions, taking one last look into the foyer as if to say a silent farewell. Holding his breath as the front door came open with a startling groan the young boy stepped over the threshold knowing full well that he could not, would not, go back from this moment, walking down the drive to the place that had become home away from the place he had grown up these past seventeen years. 

“Took you long enough!” 

“Fuck’s sake,” Dan remarked, hand spread against his own chest protectively after realizing who was calling, “Didn’t expect you to be here so soon, you even sleep?”

“Barely, but that’s beside the point.”

“If you say so. Are we ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Offering over a granola bar to keep stamina constant the two wasted little more time standing around fearing that they would get caught before even getting a start toward their unknown destination, ending at a bus stop heading for Brighton despite the three hour ride that would take to arrive. Taking two seats in the far back once tickets were paid for setting their luggage underneath them, settled against each other as the vehicle began to move onward soothing their anticipation to get away.

“This is literally goin’ to take forever,” Dan grumbled in half annoyance, half jest as he rested against the freezing glass to his left in an attempt to get comfortable, “Oh well, at least we’re leaving this dump.”

“You can rest against me if you wanna. Don’t have to of course, I just thought-”

“Hush it, you giant dork,” he interrupted, nudging the older one in a playful manner before laying a cheek against a thin, yet muscular forearm, “Don’t you dare tell anyone I opened up to you like this.”

“You’re the only person I know from here, secret’s safe with me.” 

Enjoying the moving scenery from outside in an attempt to not use up all of their cell phone battery lest someone figured out where they were heading the younger boy drifted in and out of consciousness along the way; this had been the closest he had gotten to intimacy with another guy despite being attracted to both sexes and honestly he was lost on how to act. This easy to love goofball was already seemingly interested, which he could not understand for the life of him, yet he did not know when affection would be appropriate after being allowed to use Phil as a pillow. However he was supposed to act it would more than likely be revisited later in their adventure, ignoring the flutterings that were coming from the core of his being since he was too tough for such an experience. 

“Dan, d’you have a plan for when we get to the city?” 

“Aside from finding a hotel? Hadn’t gotten that far.”

“This should be fun then…”

“You didn’t have to come along.”

“Not complaining, just like to know every detail if possible.” 

“Well, get used to surprises,” he quipped quickly, placing a palm on the other’s thigh to lean in closer so their lips were millimeters apart, “It’s what happens when you fall for a bad boy.”

Smirking at the blush coloring paler than average skin the two were interrupted by brakes screeching against pavement alerting them that the trip was nearing an end, accidentally bumping noses together when the bus came to a complete stop. 

“Guess this is our stop,” Dan muttered, reaching under the seats for his own knapsack, “Let's find us a place to stay, shall we?” 

“You didn't phone one beforehand? “ 

“You ran away with a stranger, not my fault you expected every little detail to he thought out!”

“Ugh, what a disaster…”

“You're just now figuring this out? Well, it's so nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
